Mi único amigo
by Conejo
Summary: Un historia de amor entre Duplica y Ash, desde el punto de vista de la joven imitadora.^^


Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así; sola, desamparada, y con mucha necesidad de tener a alguien especial cerca de mí. Tener a una persona que aprecie lo que hago, y que yo pueda decir lo mismo de él. Que pueda imitarlo sin necesidad de que se moleste, al contrario, se divertiría de lo lindo.. Esa persona sólo Dios sabe donde está...  
  
Desearía conocerlo, o, si todavía no existe, presenciar su nacimiento.. Es que esa necesidad a aumentado en mi adolescencia.  
  
Vivo sola desde mi niñez. Mis padres nunca los conocí. No he tenido ningún familiar en mi vida, y difícilmente he tenido amigos.. Mi extraña manía de imitar cualquier cosa aleja a todo mundo.. A todos excepto a Ash.  
  
El cada mes me visita, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y platicándome cada una de sus aventuras (que son tantas en un mes, que nunca termina de contarlas). Pero cada vez veo menos a Misty y a Brock. Aproximadamente cada seis meses, ellos acompañan a Ash en sus aventuras, pero la entrada al mundo de los mayores de edad les a afectado en su amistad... O por lo menos eso creo yo.  
  
Eso significa que sólo he tenido un amigo verdadero en toda mi vida: Ash Ketchum.  
  
Siempre cuento los días para saber el momento exacto en el que llegará, y hoy es ese día. Eso me pone tan feliz.  
  
Como cada día como este, limpio cada rincón del Imite House con gran esmero. También aseo a todos mis queridos Dittos, sin considerar que lo hago como todos los días.. Tal vez porque lo haga con más felicidad (n n). Después, sólo me queda esperar en mi sillón favorito, leyendo una revista y observando a la ventana para esperar a mi amigo. Todo está controlado... Tal vez si no fuera porque hay lluvia.  
  
" Tal vez AshyBoy no vendrá el día de hoy.." Pensé, triste por hacer tanto por nada. La lluvia empezaba a ponerse salvaje, mientras veía por la ventana cómo los pequeños Caterpies que pasaban por ahí antes de que los alcanzara la lluvia, corrían despavoridos buscando un árbol que difícilmente encontrarán por estos lugares.  
  
Pero, qué tal si a Ash le pasó algo en uno de sus viajes? Esa duda me entra cada vez que espero a Ash, pero cada vez es mucho más fuerte. Es que mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca de mí para platicar con alguien era más fuerte.  
  
Ahí es cuando Ash siempre me sorprende cada vez que viene a visitarme. Ahí estaba, solo, cubriéndose él y su Pikachu con una sombrilla. Venía vestido con una sudadera azul con un estampado de la Liga Pokémon y su nueva gorra azul de la suerte de la misma Liga. Cómo me gustaba verlo llegar, me daba una sensación extraña que me ruboriza un poco... Estoy enamorada? Para nada!! Yo sola puedo tener mi vida, a pesar de que necesite esa persona especial, que sin temor a equivocarme, no es AshyBoy.  
  
El está enamorado de otra persona.  
  
Corrí al recibidor para abrirle la puerta. Los Dittos corrieron conmigo. Cuando le abrí, ahí estaba la persona que esperaba... Mi mejor amigo.  
  
" Hola, Duplica. Perdón por llegar tarde. Es que la tormenta me alcanzo, y..."  
  
El no tuvo tiempo de terminar. Sólo lo abracé, como si esta fuera la última vez que lo viera.  
  
" Eso no importa, AshyBoy. Lo que importa ahora es que estás bien y aquí.."  
  
Después de darle a Ash y Pikachu una toalla para que se secaran, la linda rata amarilla y los demás Pokémons se fueron a jugar con mis Dittos. Siempre se divertían viendo cómo ellos se transforman.  
  
Yo le invité a Ash una gran taza de café para el frío. El aceptó gustoso.  
  
" Y cómo están Brock y Misty? Esta vez no te acompañaron en tus viajes?" Le pregunté a mi amigo, mientras él le daba un pequeño sorbo a la taza.  
  
" Brock volvió con su novia... El regresó a Ciudad Pewter para recuperar su título de líder de Gimnasio.. no lo veré en algún tiempo.."  
  
" Y... Misty?"  
  
Ash desvió la mirada al piso, mientras contestaba tristemente:  
  
" no quiero hablar de ella en este momento.."  
  
Yo noté su profunda tristeza al instante. Lo conozco muy bien. El mes antepasado, cuando me visitó, me dijo que había rechazado a Catherine por su verdadero amor.. Supongo que ese amor era Misty.. Quién más puede ser?  
  
" Bueno, Ash, qué me cuentas de nuevo?" Pregunté, haciendo una expresión de profunda atención a lo que iba a decir AshyBoy, pero él no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirando su taza, dándole vueltas al escaso contenido de café que tenía. Eso me daba la espina de que no quería hablar de nada. Algo le sucedía.  
  
Por fin, Ash empezó a hablar:  
  
" Sabes? Desde que conocí a Misty, todo lo que pensaba era en ganar más medallas para participar en Ligas y demostrar mi nivel de Entrenador Pokémon.. Pero me di cuenta de que desperdicié mi tiempo..."  
  
" Porqué dices eso, AshyBoy!!!!!! Tú eres el mejor entrenador que conozco!!!" Exclamé, molesta con esa actitud de baja autoestima que Ash nunca tiene. Pero el parecía no comprender esas palabras de "baja autoestima", aun así, se sentía muy mal.  
  
" Soy un perdedor, Duplica.. acéptalo..."  
  
" no lo eres, y nunca lo voy a aceptar porque eso no es verdad!!!"  
  
" tratas de decirme eso para ayudarme, pero ese no es el punto..."  
  
Yo me volví a sentar a la silla, después de levantarme de golpe de lo molesta que estaba. Ash siguió hablando:  
  
" El punto es que... creo que me concentré tanto en mi meta, que dejé ir algo que apreciaba más que la fama y fortuna, y que mi amigo pikachu..."  
  
Yo empezaba a comprender lo que le pasaba a Ash. Eso me dolía tanto, y no sabía porqué.  
  
" El punto es que... le dije a Misty mis sentimientos, y ella... Me abofeteó!!!!!!!!!" Nunca había visto a Ash llorar y dejar que lo vieran haciéndolo. Había perdido su orgullo por ella.. Y eso me partía el alma. Yo me acerqué a Ash, y él apoyó su cara llena de lágrimas de dolor en mi pecho, mientras que yo lo abrazaba. Eso me daba un poco de pena, ya que es lo más cerca que he estado de un hombre en toda mi vida, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto.  
  
Yo me ruborizaba un poco, mientras escuchaba a Ash, que aún seguía llorando, llenando mi camiseta de sus lágrimas.  
  
" yo le dije a Misty que la quería con todo mi corazón.. por fin me armé de valor y le dije.. Y ella me abofeteó y me dijo que toda su vida esperó todo esto, pero esa vida ya quedó atrás... Después de eso ya no la volví a ver!!!! Se fue con el maldito de Tori!!!!!"  
  
Yo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que me decía Ash. Era lo único que podía hacer, además de brindarle mi apoyo. No podía hacer nada más.  
  
Me dolía mucho que Ash estuviera así.. Es como el hermano que nunca tuve.  
  
El levantó su cara y, secándose sus lágrimas, se levantó y tapó su cara bajando un poco su gorra.. Como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía orgullo.  
  
" lo siento. No debí venir aquí en estas condiciones.. Lo siento mucho.."  
  
" no!! Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer!! Pudiste haber hecho una locura en ese estado!!"  
  
Ash me miró, con los ojos aún llorosos, pero con una mirada tan cristalina, que junto a su sonrisa, hacían estremecer a mi estómago.  
  
" gracias por preocuparte por mí, Duplica.."  
  
El se acercó lentamente. Yo di un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarme, porque sabía las consecuencias de lo que pasaría. Aún así, yo me paré y el me abrazó dulcemente, pero no era como los anteriores abrazos... Este era especial.  
  
Yo sonreí, pensando "Bueno, qué importa si me enamoro de Ash?".  
  
" No tienes que agradecerme. Después de todo... somos amigos."  
  
Sí.. Tan sólo somos amigos...  
  
Ash se separó de mí y me dio una última sonrisa antes de decir:  
  
" Creo que tengo hambre" Eso fue seguro, al escuchar el enorme ruido del estómago de Ash.  
  
Yo sonreí y le dije.  
  
" Te voy a preparar algo muy delicioso! Te lo aseguro!"  
  
" Eso lo sé, Duplica. Es increíble que sólo tengas quince años y seas una excelente cocinera."  
  
Yo volví a sonreír complacida. Miré el rostro de Ash, y pensé que sería bueno aclararle de una buena vez mis sentimientos. El se sentó en un sillón y prendió la televisión para distraerse un poco (No, no es lo que creen. Yo siempre le he dicho a Ash que se comporte de ese manera, como si viviera en mi casa, para sentirme más feliz en sus visitas). Despés de hacer la comida, yo me senté a un lado suyo, ya que había mucho espacio en el enorme sillón azul del cuarto de entretenimiento.  
  
" Ash.. Yo quiero decirte que.."  
  
" Quieres ver las caricaturas, verdad? Te conozco muy bien" Dijo Ash, mientras cambiaba del canal de Batallas Pokémon al los dibujos animados que tanto me gustan.  
  
" no tenías que hacer eso, AshyBoy." Le dije, ruborizada. Ash notó eso. Yo apagué la televisión con el control que estaba en el sillón.  
  
" qué sucede? Ya está lista la comida" Preguntó, muy nervioso.  
  
" No sucede nada.. Y la comida no importa en este momento.." Le dije, abalanzándome hacia él y dándole tal beso, que hasta nos caímos del sillón.  
  
Ash estaba confundido, pero después de unos momentos, contestó mi beso, haciéndome tan feliz. Después de terminar, el preguntó:  
  
" Qué diablos hiciste?"  
  
" Esta es mi forma un poco inusual para decirte que me gustas." Le dije, mientras me levantaba y corría hacia el cuarto de vestuario. Ash estaba muy confundido, aún tirado en el suelo y pensando si debía salir de aquí o no. Yo regresé como rayo, vestido como Ash e imitándolo.  
  
" Yo, Ash Ketchum, seré el mejor entrenador del mundo!!!" Dije, imitando la voz de Ash. AshyBoy sólo actuaba como un espectador mucho más confundido.  
  
Me quité la gorra, y actuando como yo misma, dije:  
  
" No necesitas demostrarlo. Para mí tú eres el mejor!!"  
  
Me puse la gorra y actúe como si estuviera hablando con yo, Duplica.  
  
" Por qué dices eso?"  
  
Como Duplica.  
  
" Porque te amo. Ahora ya sé mis sentimientos hacia ti, y es por eso que quiero que te quedes en el Imite House, y cuando te toque salir en uno de tus viajes Pokémon, te acompañaré a donde sea."  
  
Como Ash.  
  
" mmmmm.. No lo sé.."  
  
Como Duplica, suplicándole.  
  
" Por favor. Te amo y estoy dispuesta a ponerme de rodillas para que me dejes acompañarte. Si quieres, como amiga, pero dejame acompañarte y poder ver tu linda sonrisa todos los días."  
  
Cambié a Ash y di un rápido vistazo al verdadero; Estaba confundiéndose más y más. Después de esa pequeña pausa, me puse el gorro y cambié a Ash.  
  
" Está bien, querida Duplica, pero no me acompañaras como amiga..."  
  
" Entonces cómo?" Pregunté, ruborizada y siguiendo con mi "número".  
  
" Serás mi novia; Y es porque yo también te amo, Duplica. Ya Misty no me importa, y sólo me importas tú.."  
  
Yo cambié a mí misma sólo para simular un largo y apasionado beso con la nada, y acabando así, mi acto.  
  
Hice una pequeña reverencia a mi único espectador, y le pregunté:  
  
" Qué te parece? Aceptas el papel del guapo novio de Duplica Imite?"  
  
Ash se sonrojó. Se levantó del piso y, con una sonrisa, me dijo:  
  
" Eres muy buena para imitarme."  
  
" Es porque veo cada movimiento de ti, soy como tu sombra, aunque no lo creas.."  
  
Ash sonrió aún más, mientras trataba de quitarse su enorme rubor. Yo no podía ver a los ojos a Ash, pero estaba muy contenta por lo que acababa de hacer. Era mi modo de demostrar mi amor y aprecio por Ash.  
  
" Bueno, aceptas. AshyBoy?"  
  
" Por supuesto que sí.. Te amo, Duplica, y no te dejaré ir a ti." Al decir eso me levantó la cara por mi barbilla y acercó sus labios a los mío para darme un beso. No era como ese alocado beso que le dí instantes atrás. Era algo más tierno y amoroso.  
  
Cuando acabamos, le pregunté.  
  
" Aún tienes hambre?"  
  
" Sí, creo que te comería a besos si tuviera en mi mente que sí hacía eso, te perdería.."  
  
" Puedo imitar una manzana, si quieres.."  
  
Ash dio una sonrisa, mientras me decía:  
  
" Será un aperitivo?"  
  
Yo sonreí, muy sonrojada.  
  
"Será una comida completa!" Exclamé, abrazando y dándole un tierno beso a mi Ashy.. Mi gran amor..  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................  
  
F I N  
  
............................................................................ .......................................………………………………………………...  
  
Creo que debería de decir quién es Tori y Catherine, pero eso es parte de un par de Fanfics que tengo en mente, así que no digo gran cosa (sólo que son los amores platónicos de la infancia de Ash y Misty). 


End file.
